Toujours Pur
by KaliannaErebos
Summary: A mask. Thats what everyone wore, a mask to hide the pain. A mask required. A mask against the world. No one could hurt you under your mask. Blood could run down it, yet you were untouched. The world doesn't wear mask. Only us. Only the elite. And a mask it remains as the world crashes and burns around us. A mask forever.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own any of the canon Harry Potter characters in this story, other than those I created, though I do not claim their last names for some of them whose names I grabbed from the series, unfortunately those all belong to the illustrious JK Rowling.**

**Warnings for the story:**** There is abuse, a lot of OC characters, but no completely new angle slash between canon characters that didn't occur in the story, only with OC characters.**

A boy and a girl ran. They snickered, as they tip-toed past their parents having tea, and out the door. They were Slytherins, they were sneaky, stealthy. They didn't notice a bitter house eld watching them.  
>They were the best of friends, having known each other since they were in the cradle. It was encouraged, when their parents saw the attraction between the two, they could see the beginnings of something. They did everything together, played together, shared toys, played pranks. It was rare to see one without the other. Two very different children when apart, but together, it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Their names, Sirius Black and Noire Gaunt.<br>The two snickered as they raced out the front door into the street, Noire struggling to keep up in the gown her mother had put her in. "Sirius wait up!" she called. He turned and visibly slowed, smirking.  
>"Its your fault for wearing a dress," he retorted.<br>She glared and shot back, "As if I had a choice, you know how my mother is! 'Noire, you must maintain the pillars of pureblood life, and one of those is propriety, now put on this dress now!'", the eight year said in a scarily good imitation of her mother's authoritative voice. He snickered, causing her to slap him on the arm.  
>"Ow!" he said, glaring at her while rubbing his arm.<br>"Now where are we going? If my mother catches me here, I'll be stuck learning Latin till Yule!" she complained.  
>"You'll see," he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes' that made her almost want to run back home. Whenever Sirius Black got a glint in his eye, the smart option was to clear out as soon as possible, because nothing good ever came the boy. He had the face and charm of an angel, with the heart of a devil, and good at using both. She rolled her eyes' smiling at her best friend and followed, giving only a glance back at 12 Grimmauld Place, which happened to be a big mistake.<br>Sirius pulled her down the street, and turned left, weaving in and out of the Muggles walking around. Noire could practically hear her mother's voice berating her in her mind about the perils of interacting with filthy Muggles. She pushed her mother's voice down. They arrived at a field with numerous contraptions of some kind on a smooth tan colored service, in which Muggle children were laughing and running across the contraptions. She stared in confusion at the place. "Sirius, what is this place?"  
>He grinned at her, "Its a Muggle place, its called a park, apparently Muggle children play here all the time." She cocked her head to the side, and stared, puzzled as to why this was 'fun' for Muggle children? Where was the magic? Why were they running? Were their parents not worried that such behavior from a child was a disgrace to their family? Was this the barbarism of Muggles that her parents told her about?<br>"Is this your surprise?" she asked, still confused as to the workings of this 'park'.  
>"Nope, come on," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along, confusing her even further. Muggles just had to make everything more complicated, on top of being filthy animals. The stopped in front of a tree.<br>"Sirius, what are we... AH!" she shrieked, jumping back, as a boy jumped down from the tree. He had dark skin, curly black hair, and a carefree grin. She glanced towards Sirius, and was even more shocked to see that he was grinning back at the boy, suggesting they knew each other.  
>" 'ello mate, I wos wonderin' when ya show," he greeted Sirius, as they clasped each others forearms, " 'oos 'is?" he asked staring at Noire, who had a bad feeling in her stomach. Sirius turned to her.<br>"Noire, this is Jeremy, he's my friend," Sirius greeted, staring at her warily. She gulped and stared at him with a worried expression, before glancing at the boy.  
>"Is he...?" she stopped, not wanting to reveal the word 'Muggle', in case he was, in which case it would sound strange to him and lead to questions that Noire and Sirius couldn't answer. He nodded, still staring at her warily, wondering how she'd take this. She nodded, staring at the boy, Jeremy Sirius had called him, as if he were an interesting specimen. Jeremy's grin faltered, as he glanced at Sirius in question as to what Noire was doing.<br>"Is.. some'in' wrong?" he asked, staring at her with unease. She blinked.  
>"No," she said, still staring at him, "Nothing, I apologize if I appeared rude," she said, cringing internally, knowing what her mother's reaction would be to her <em>apologizing<em> to a Muggle. Now that she thought on it, her mother would faint at what she was going to do next. She extended her hand, "Hello, my name is Noire." Sirius's face relaxed. Jeremy's grin grew again, as he shook Noire's hand, causing her to jolt in surprise, she had _touched_ a Muggle.  
>"Pleasure Noire, I'm Jeremy," he greeted, his carefree grin so reminiscent of Sirius's putting her at ease.<br>"Now that thats settled, what should we do?" Sirius asked.  
>"Tag?" Jeremy asked, causing Noire to stare at him in confusion. Sirius snickered, as she glared at him. "Ya don' know whot tag is?" Jeremy asked incredulously, staring at her like a Quidditch fan would stare at someone who said they didn't know what Quidditch was. Noire didn't like it, she was used to being respected or feared, either was fine by her, now this <em>Muggle<em> was staring at her as if _he_ knew more than_ her_? Well she guessed he did, but still, it was a novel experience for her.  
>Reluctantly she asked, "What is... tag?" Sirius collapsed onto the ground laughing, Noire glaring at him, Jeremy staring at him in confusion.<br>"Is 'e alrigh'?" Jeremy asked Noire, she gave a rapt nod, wishing she was of age to use the wand, and use those hexes her cousin, Lucius was always going on about on Sirius.  
>With annoyance she said, "Oh grow up Black!" He stopped laughing, still smirking as he got to his feet.<br>"Oy! You're one to talk! Whose idea was it to spell the stairs so Kreacher were slip on it every time he walked down?" he retorted. She crossed her arms, not willing to be outdone.  
>"Yeah, well whose idea was it give Kreacher a permanent makeover?" she shot back, reminding him of the time, they stole Sirius's father's wand, before putting Muggle cosmetics on Kreacher, giving him a clownish face, before putting a Sticking Charm on it, making sure it wouldn't come off, at least not for the next three days, in which Kreacher refused to leave the kitchen, bemoaning how he was disgracing his Master and Mistress, and the diabolical minds of evil children. Sirius grinned big.<br>"That was pretty great wasn't it," Sirius said with a goofy grin, remembering the prank. Noire giggled, as Jeremy stared between the both of them confused.  
>"Whose Creature?" he asked confused.<br>"No one," the two wizards said simultaneously.  
>"So what is tag?" Noire asked, still confused.<br>"Its like Wizard's Chase," Sirius clarified for Noire, though it just further confused poor Jeremy, "Except instead of a orb, one of us is 'It', and the rest of us will scatter, the person who is ''It', will chase us and try to tag us, or touch us, if they succeed, then we become 'It'." Noire nodded.  
>"So how do you win?" she asked.<br>"There is no winning, its just for fun," Jeremy stated, as Noire's face grew slack with shock, 'just for fun', was a foreign phrase to her, there was always an objective to every game. She glanced at Sirius, who had a pleading look on his face, so she decided to just go with it and not complain.  
>"Okay, who's it?" she asked instead.<br>"Um, 'ow 'bout on da count of 'ree the 'ast person to say 'Not it' is 'It'," Jeremy stated. Noire stared at him, but had long since given up trying to understand the confusing nature of Muggles, they may be filthy, according to her mother, but they were bloody complicated. Noire exchanged a glance with Sirius. "Okay, one... two... three..."  
>"Not it."<br>"Not it."  
>" 'ot it! Damn!" Jeremy cursed, "I'm it then." Sirius and Noire took off running.<p>

Sirius was the first to be tagged, purely because they couldn't find Noire, who had recognized that her dress hindered her running, and therefore put her at a disadvantage in the game, so as a solution she found a good hiding spot and stayed. After Jeremy got tagged again, and then Sirius, they realized that Noire wasn't there, and teamed up to find her. Noire was a Slytherin through and through though, and had planned for the inevitable eventuality that they would discover her plan and come after her, as such, she made sure she had numerous advantageous escape routes available to her. Sirius was the first to spot her, knowing her preference for hiding spots.  
>She was hiding on the big conglomerate play structure, behind a pillar in the top tower, with an escape route on each side, two slides, a staircase, and a pole, each easy to get down with her dress, and fast, so she could get you up, and then quickly get away, as well as a good lookout post so she would know the minute they came towards her. Sirius knew the stairs were cumbersome, so unless forced would not go down those, the slides would put static to her dress, and irritate her, slowing her down if she did go down though, and the pole was almost impossible to climb up. Sirius pulled Jeremy in the opposite direction pretending to have not seen her, hiding behind the rock climbing wall, that was hidden from the view of Noire's tower.<br>"Mate, whot are ya doin'?" Jeremy asked, confused, about to duck out and reveal them if not for Sirius pulling him down.  
>"I found her," he stated.<br>"Great, where?" Jeremy asked as he quickly got up, only to pulled down again but the grey eyed wizard, much to his annoyance.  
>"She'll see you! She's at the tower," Sirius hissed, as Jeremy's eyes' widened with understanding. "We need a plan, there are four possible escape routes. The pole, the two slides, and the stairs. We can't sneak up on her, because she'll see us coming before we even get to the play structure, so we have to trap her.<br>" 'ow?" Jeremy asked, getting excited at the intricacy of Sirius's plan, feeling as he were a spy, like from a James Bond movie. Sirius dwelved into his Slytherin side, and took in his surroundings, it was then he saw there way in.  
>"You see those kids playing hide and seek near the loo?" Sirius asked, pointing to a bunch of kids hiding near the loo from another kid looking around wildly.<br>"Yeah."  
>"We herd them up the stairs blocking that route, then you take the left slide, and I'll take the middle one, forcing her down the pole, which I can jump off the slide, and catch her," Sirius stated.<br>"Won't she just run after she gets down the pole?" Jeremy asked, "And didn't you tell me she was faster than you?" Sirius grimaced, wishing he hadn't told the Muggle boy about that particular fact, it was degrading to his reputation as a boy, that he was beaten by a girl.  
>"Yeah but she's wearing a dress, and can't run in it. I'll catch her easy," he stated. Jeremy nodded, accepting the plan.<p>

Noire was getting worried, and suspicious. She had seen Sirius searching the play structure, and was sure he had found her when he turned in the opposite direction, and ducked out of sight, and now she couldn't see them. Suddenly they popped back into view, heading towards the loo, filling her with relief, they hadn't found her.  
>Suddenly, a crowd of 5 or 6 Muggle children ran towards the playground, as Sirius and Jeremy ran out the end of the loo, apparently still searching for her, before Sirius glanced towards to the tower where she was hidden, before pointing at the tower and turning towards Jeremy who had also seen her, the both of them running towards her. <em>Fools<em>, she thought, as the climbed both slides. She turned to the stairs only to realize it was blocked by the kids from the loo. They grinned at her, and it was then that she realized she had been tricked, _and Sirius says he's not a Slytherin_, she thought, _as if_. Grimacing, she slid down the pole, knowing Sirius would catch her. She sprinted, but her dress hampered her, as Sirius barreled towards her, tackling onto the field of grass, causing them to roll down the hill, stopping at two pairs of black shoes.  
>Sirius and Noire looked up to see their very unhappy mother's faces' staring down at them. And if things couldn't get any worse, Jeremy came running down the hill towards them, "That was brilliant Sirius!" he yelled, before staring in shock at the two severe figures standing over his friends. Sirius and Noire exchanged a glance wishing the world would swallow them whole. They both quickly got up, avoiding their mothers' searing eyes'.<br>With a voice of sickly sweet honey, Walburga Black asked her son, "Sirius dear, and who is this friend of your's and Noire's?"  
>Wincing, Sirius mumbled, "Jeremy."<br>"Louder _dear_," she said, maintaining her smile, though her eyes' spoke her true intentions loud enough.  
>"Jeremy," Sirius said clearer.<br>"And is he...?"  
>"Yes," Sirius said, causing Jeremy to stare back an forth between Sirius and his mother, feeling a moment of deja vu that reflected what had occurred earlier with Noire.<br>"I see," she said then turned to Jeremy and extended her hand, "Hello dear, I'm Sirius's mother. I was terribly worried about Sirius and Noire here when they upped and vanished, I'm sure your mother feels the same way about you." He nodded, giving a hesitant smile to her, a small voice in his head screaming danger. "As we are going home, I was wondering if you wished to join us for lunch, I know Noire's mother and I would love to get to know our children's new friend better," she said.  
>"That would be simply delightful," Noire's mother said with a fake smile. He broke out into a grin and nodded, staring at his friends, but shocked and a little hurt to see they were not even excited about the prospect of him coming for lunch.<br>On the other hand, Sirius and Noire were horrified, both knew of their mothers' hatred for Muggles, and the fact that their mothers' were inviting a _Muggle_ to lunch with _them_ spoke fo nothing good. Both were tempted to scream at poor Jeremy to run, but knew their punishment would be worse for the both of them if they did, so they could do nothing but walk home with Jeremy and their mothers', fearing the worst.  
>Once inside Grimmauld place, Noire's mother asked, "Jeremy, when does your mother expect you home?"<br>Jeremy grinned, "Ain't got no mum, Iman orphan. Live at da 'ocal orphanage on Crowley Street." Both Sirius and Noire cringed at Jeremy's abuse of the English language, knowing it was not further endearing him to either of their mothers'. Noire's mother's grin widened, scaring Noire, as she exchanged a glance with Sirius's mother.  
>"Perfect," she purred, before the smile dropped from both of their faces, and the door slammed shut, disgust filling both of their eyes'. Jeremy's grin faded as he stared at the two women who pulled out wooden sticks. He glanced at the door that was locked, and the terrified faces of Sirius and Noire, and knew he was in big trouble.<br>Walburga set a few nonverbal spells toward Jeremy, sending him flying to the wall, an invisible spell keeping him in place, as both her and Noire's mother, Morgaux stared with anger at their wayward children. Before they could berate them, Jeremy started wailing.  
>"Silencio!" Walburga shouted, raising her wand towards the child, and shutting him. Children were better seen not heard in her opinion, they would come back to the Muggle, first Morgaux and her had their wayward children to deal with.<br>"How dare you disgrace the House of Black!" Walburga shouted at her terrified son, "By consorting with a MUGGLE! Have I taught you nothing _boy_! Have I?" she shrieked, backhanding the boy, sending him to the ground, hair covering his face. Noire ran to him with a cry, worried for him, before being slammed into a wall herself, held there by an invisible force, her mother's wand pointed at her. She was terrified, her mother had never used magic or hit her before, of course she had heard of other parents using it on her friends, she knew Lucius's father was heavy handed, but it had never been used on her before.  
>"You have disgraced me," her mother hissed in a deadly quiet voice, "I am ashamed to call you my daughter," Noire winced. Her mother lowered her wand, and Noire fell painfully to the floor, with relief, only to shriek in pain, as her mother lifted her up by her hair. "ARE YOU A BLOOD TRAITOR NOW?!" her mother screeched, throwing her to the ground, on which she stayed, shivering in fear, sobs clogging her throat, terrified, wanting to stay in her haven creating by her loose hair, curtaining her from the world.<br>"Now, you will pay for your actions, let this be warning to the consequences of disobediance," Walburga hissed, causing both Sirius and Noire to stare at her in horror. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she yelled. A green jet of light flew from her wand hitting the silently screaming, terrified Muggle boy. Noire watched, as the light left his dark brown eyes', and he slumped, lifeless, dead, gone. Walburga negated her spell, and his limp body fell to the ground. Sirius started yelling obscenities at his mother, to which she responded by beating him, while Noire just stared in shock at the limp body of the Muggle boy, Jeremy, who was now dead. She felt sick, her stomach churning, yet couldn't take her eyes' off his dead body.  
>Noire's mother gently lifted the shocked girl, who was still staring silently at the body, before turning to Walburga, whose trembling, bloody son was cowering against the wall, curled up in a ball, trying to shield himself from her vicious blows. "Walburga," she said sternly, causing the younger women to stop and stare at her. "I am taking Noire home. Sort your son out, according to Kreacher, your son was the one that lead her to the 'surprise', she informed Kreacher about. If your son is such a bad influence on my daughter, that she would willingly consort with a <em>Muggle<em>, then I don't believe I can allow her to see Sirius anymore."  
>"I understand," Walburga replied, glaring at her wayward son, who was glaring at a shocked Noire, grey eyes' filled with betrayal, <em>she <em>had told Kreacher they were going, _she _was the reason their mothers' had found them with Jeremy,_ she_ was the reason Jeremy was dead. Noire didn't once glance at him, further confirming her guilt in his eyes', when in fact it was because she wasn't even really present in the conversation, much less understanding what was occurring. The only thing she could see was the light leaving Jeremy eyes', as he slumped to the ground dead.  
>Morgaux herded her daughter towards the fireplace, throwing the floor powder in, and going home. Noire walked through the floo, in shock, not knowing that as of that moment her life was going to change forever. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own any of the canon Harry Potter characters in this story, other than those I created, though I do not claim their last names for some of them whose names I grabbed from the series, unfortunately those all belong to the illustrious JK Rowling.**

**Warnings for the story:**** There is abuse, a lot of OC characters, but no slash between canon characters.**

Three years later:  
>Noire rolled her eyes' at her ecstatic best friend. Bella was practically jumping up and down with glee, turning to Noire every three seconds to comment on how she knew she was going to get into Slytherin. "Calm down, Bella! You're acting like a spasming Cruciatus victim." Bella stuck her tongue out, scrunching up her nose, her black curls swaying next to her. Noire rolled her eyes', giving up on how to control her best friend.<br>"Funny thought," their friend Gavriel said with a grin, "Maybe she_ was_ hit with the Cruciatus, it'd certainly explain quite a few things." Everyone started chuckling, as Bella struggled to withdraw her wand, to hex him.  
>"Bella," a silky voice choking on laughter said, "Never become an Auror, you'll be so busy trying to get your wand out that the criminals will slip away." With that, everyone further descended into fits of laughter. Bella glared at the source.<br>"Shut it Lestrange lest you wish me to experiment that castration spell my aunt Cassopeia showed me this summer on you," she threatened, twirling her wand between her fingers, with a sharkish smile gracing her lips. Rabastan paled slightly, Bella had never been one to make idle threats.  
>"That's <em>if<em> you were actually able to cast the spell," Noire quipped, a small smile gracing her lips. With that Bella's cheeks grew red, as everyone began laughing again. She turned to glare at her traitorous best friend.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" she accused Noire. Who merely shrugged, an innocent look on her face, as she looked up from the book she was reading in the corner of the compartment.<br>"I speak not lies but the truth Bella. In the case of the truth, there are no sides, there is only merely the truth," Noire replied with a smirk, before turning back to her book, accepting a high five from Rabastan, who looked as if he were about to start crying with laughter.  
>"Ah, she got you there," Rabastan remarked with a grin, causing Bella to grumble about traitorous friends, glaring at Noire, who was apparently so enthralled in her book she didn't notice the glares Bella was throwing at her. <em>At least she's forgotten how nervous she is<em>, Noire thought to herself, knowing how important it was to Bella to get into Slytherin and continue the Black family tradition, especially since her sister, Andromeda had broken it four years ago by getting into Ravenclaw, but then again Meda had always been bookish.  
>"Merlin Noire, are you ever going to take your nose out of that book?" Bella asked with a smile, causing Noire to emit a bright smile, before turning down to continue reading what she was reading.<br>"She'll probably be a Ravenclaw," Gavriel said, analyzing his reading friend.  
>"Probably with William over here, all they ever do is read, I'm surprised they haven't memorized the entire first year's curriculum yet!" Rabastan said.<br>William who had been reading a book this whole time silently, replied, "Who's to say we haven't?" Both William and Noire exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing at the shocked expressions on their counterparts faces.  
>"Definitely Ravenclaw," Gavriel stated, exchanging a nod of confirmation with Rabastan. Noire looked up with an mock expression of hurt on her face.<br>"You wound me dear sir, how could you discount my amazingly brilliant cunning and evilness? And here I thought we were friends," Noire retorted, placing her hand over her heart as if she were genuinely hurt, her book, laying book-marked in her lap.  
>"You? Evil and cunning? You must be describing Bella here," he said with a grin, "You're as innocent as an angel."<br>"Angel of Hell," Rabastan snorted, causing Noire to hit him on the arm with her book. "Ow! Five points from Ravenclaw for attacking a Prefect!" Rabastan shouted, rubbing his shoulder.  
>Noire snorted, "I'm not in Ravenclaw fool, we haven't even been sorted yet, and you are not a Prefect!"<br>Bella and Gavriel laughed, before Bella said, "Noire's more likely to be made Prefect than you!"  
>"Thats only because she the biggest goody two shoes there is," Rabastan retorted, not liking how the conversation had turned onto him.<br>"Or because I never get caught," she said airily, flipping a page of her book, as Bella, William, and Gavriel cracked up, Rabastan rolling his eyes' at her.  
>"That was once!" he said. She raised one eyebrow at him, Rabastan was well-known throughout pureblood society for his pranks, he was currently tied with Sirius Black in terms of unruly behavior. If something ever went wrong at a party, such as the decorations changing colors, or guest's features', or clothes started acting up, if was either Sirius Black or Rabastan Lestrange's fault.<br>"Yes, and I am the most innocent, harmless first year aboard this train," Noire snorted, to which every chuckled at that statement. Noire may have been quiet, and behaved like the perfect pureblood child in public, but under wraps, she was devious. Only a fool would cross Noire Gaunt.  
>"That's a terrifying thought, Noire as Prefect. Poor Gryffindors," William mused, the corners of his lips tipping upwards. Noire rolled her eyes'.<br>"Alright, everyone let us come to affirmation now, never give Noire power," Bella said with a smirk. Noire leaned forward, harshly smacking her best friend across the arm.  
>"And you called me a traitor!"<br>"You are, you..." suddenly they were interrupted by their compartment door opening.  
>"May we sit..." the voice stopped when they saw who was sitting here. Everyone in the compartment tensed up, putting on their pureblood masks, for in the doorway stood Sirius Black, the rebel pureblood child that invoked sympathy for the House of Black for having to put up with him, blood-traitor James Potter, and two other unknown boys. Noire paled at the sight of Sirius Black, they hadn't talked in three years since the Yule Ball hosted at the Yaxley, three months after the incident with Jeremy, in which Sirius blamed her for everything that happened, and ended their friendship.<br>"Well if it isn't the death eaters in training," Potter sneered, a cruel smirk playing across his lips, "Who did you kill today if I may?"  
>"No you may not <em>blood-traitor<em>, now leave this compartment before I use a castration spell, my aunt taught me over the summer on you!" Bella retorted, her voice cool, her smile daring them to give her the excuse to use the spell, the bloodlust in her eyes' saying she wouldn't mind using it on them either.  
>"If I recall correctly <em>cousin dearest<em>, she merely told you of that spell, I don't believe she taught you it," Sirius taunted with a cold smirk on his face. Bella's face grew red, if was safe to say that Sirius and Bella did not get along very well, they had as children, it had been the three of them against the world, and soon Regulus had joined in with them. As they grew older, Bella had began to accept some of the pureblood mania spouted by her parents, while Sirius greatly opposed it, and there grew the rift between them, a rift that only grew larger after Sirius ended his friendship with Noire, who had been the bridge between the two.  
>"And you would know so well <em>cousin dearest<em> as you are _so_ close with our family?" Bella shot back, equally as haughty and aristocratic as Sirius.  
>"Close enough to know, and be quite well acquainted with you inept ability at casting spells, <em>cousin dearest<em>," Sirius replied bitingly. Bella's cheeks tinted red.  
>"How about I demonstrate my casting ability, to put at ease your mistaken belief in how inept at spell casting I am," Bella said with a deadly smile, drawing her wand, to which James and Sirius responded likewise. It was then that Noire decided to interfere before someone got hurt, which would have lead to expulsion, all before they had even been Sorted. Noire stood and placing a restraining arm on Bella's wand arm.<br>"Now is not the time for a duel Bella, he's bating you. Remember, a Slytherin never gets caught, let us not get expelled before we have even been Sorted," Noire said firmly, causing a glimmer of disappointment to flicker in Bella's eyes', as she began to lower her wand arm.  
>Sirius, sensing that the tension was leaving, decided to amp it up, "Too afraid to fight your own battles <em>cousin dearest<em>, then again snakes were never known for their prowess in battle, cowards to the bone." Bella's eyes' snapped with rage, as her wand arm flew up in Sirius's direction, to which Potter and Sirius responded likewise. Her mouth began to form words when Noire jerked her arm to the right, and a blue jet of light narrowly missed hitting Sirius. Bella turned her furious gaze on Noire.  
>"What are you doing?!" she screeched. Noire glared at her.<br>"He's not worth it Bella, he just wants to egg you on and get you in trouble. Control yourself!" Noire retorted, before putting her emotionless mask, as pureblood children referred to the seeming air of indifference that purebloods wore so effortlessly, supposedly, on, and turning towards Black and Potter.  
>"Good day Potter, Black, inconsequential minions of these blood traitors," all four boys bristled at this, but Noire didn't give them a chance to retort before she continued, "If the reason behind your pathetic endeavors here were to get cause trouble, I'm sorry to say they failed. Now if you do not remove yourself from this compartment I will hex you, and unlike Bellatrix here, <em>I<em> am quite skilled at spell-casting, now remove yourself else face humiliation," she said, her voice filled with boredom with a matter of fact tone, the perfect image of an aristocratic pureblood. Black glared at her, to which she did not deign to respond to, her face showing nothing but contempt and boredom.  
>"Lets go Sirius, they're not worth it, we'll have the last laugh when you're all rotting in Azkaban," Potter sneered, pulling Black out of the compartment, slamming the door behind them, the other two boys following them, but not before Sirius's stormy grey eyes' got one last glare in at Noire.<br>When the compartment door slammed shut both Bella and Noire sat down, everyone relaxing. "You're cousin is a sure peace of work Bella," Gavriel stated, glancing periodically back at the door as if expecting them to show up again. Bella rubbed her temples, staring at him looking exhausted.  
>"You don't say," she replied, "Now you see why everyone feels bad for Aunt Walburga, her son is a menace, on top of being a disgrace to pureblood society."<br>"Did you see who he was associating with?" William asked, eyes' narrowed in disgust.  
>"Yes, <em>blood traitor<em>_ Potter_, I didn't recognize the other two though."  
>"One is Remus Lupin, he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was five..."<br>"He's a werewolf!" Noire exclaimed, losing her composure, glancing back at the door.  
>"Dumbledore is actually letting a <em>werewolf<em> into the school! Is he mad?" Bella stated right after shocked.  
>William shrugged rolling his eyes' in disgust, "Apparently the Hogwarts Board of Governors think that as being of wizarding blood orignally, and given the contributions of his father to magical society he should be allowed admittance to Hogwarts."<br>"What about his shifts?" Rabastan asked, clearly disgusted by the thought of a werewolf, and at that a _wizard_ bitten by a werewolf, being admitted to the same school as him. "What if he harms someone?"  
>"Apparently they came up with a plan to handle his shifts," William replied.<br>"Did no one object to a _werewolf_ being admitted into a school for wizarding children?" Bella asked outraged. William rolled his eyes' with disgust.  
>"My father, as well as yours, Black's, Noire's, Yaxley's, and Malfoy's did, but Dumbledore and his supporters overruled them, stating that he was a child too and deserved an education," William said.<br>"_Disgusting_, a half-breed, not only that a _werewolf_ attending school with us, this is exactly why my father is worried for the future!" Bella exclaimed, and Noire picked up her book, deciding to refrain from the conversation, as Bella began to rant about perils faced by pureblood sociey as well as the magical community as a whole. She didn't necessarily agree with her friends' pureblood ideals, but had learned long ago the best way to not have to deal with it was to refrain from commenting, and given her quiet nature it would not be odd either if did. She loved Bella, William, and Rabastan, they had been friends since they children, but there were some things, such as blood purity that she just did not agree with, but for the sake of keeping the peace, she never brought it up.  
>Suddenly a voice sounded, "<em>All Hogwarts students, we shall be arriving at Hogsmeade station in twenty minutes. Please dress into your school robes and prepare for departure. Thank you and have a nice day.<em>" Noire exchanged a glance of relief with Gavriel, who also was a non-believer in the pureblood mania spouted in pureblood society.

_

Once they had departed the train, they stood there uncertain as to what to do in the swirling crowd of Hogwarts students, greeting friends, unloading luggage and so on. Suddenly they heard a loud, roughly accented voice bellowing over the crowd, " 'irst years! Over 'ere! 'irst years! Come this way!" The five exchanged glances before walking over. Suddenly a hand clasped Noire's shoulder, causing her to stop and turn. Her face brightened at the sight of her cousins.  
>She hugged both of them tight, "Bass! Lucius! Where were you? We looked for you on the train but we couldn't find you."<br>"You wouldn't off, only Slytherins can, and you haven't been sorted yet," Bass replied with a smile.  
>"You couldn't make an exception for me your favorite cousin?" she said with puppy-dog eyes'. Bass laughed, and Lucius smiled.<br>"Come now Noire, what would your mother say if she saw you behaving in such a way," Rodolphus, Rabastan's older brother said, walking up behind Lucius and Bass, they were all very close friends. Noire stuck her tongue out, and scrunched her face up, causing them all to laugh.  
>"You know, now I think Philippe might be my favorite cousin," Bass joked, causing her to hit him on the shoulder, "Ouch tiger, sheathe those claws will you." Noire rolled her eyes'. Suddenly Bella came up behind her.<br>"Noire!" she exclaimed out of breath, "All the first years' are boarding the boats, we have to go!"  
>"Good luck!" Bass said hugging her.<br>Lucius merely smiled, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine, as long as you don't get into Gryffindor," he joked, causing her face to distort as if she had eaten a sour lemon. Gryffindor, she was definitely _not_ going into Gryffindor. Lucius chuckled lightly at her expression, "Good luck, and to you as well Bellatrix." Bella nodded before realizing Rodolphus was there, and quickly hiding a blush, Bella had had a crush on him since they were nine, and he was ten.  
>With that they walked away, while Bella and Noire raced to the boats, where the last of the first years were boarding. There they saw the Gavriel and Rabastan had saved them seats, while William was in another boat with Dorian Nott, Charlus Burkes, and a blonde haired girl. As the boats took off, all of them could do nothing but gasp at the awe-inducing sight of Hogwarts, with its dark high towers and turrets speckled with yellow dots rising in the distance, the light reflecting off the lake further illuminating the grandeur of the age-old castle.<br>"I can definitely see the perks of bringing first years this way," Gavriel remarked, still entranced in the site of the castle. The others could only nod. When they landed they followed Hagrid and the overwhelmingly large group of first years up the hill into the castle, where Hagrid left them in front of a stern looking witch, with grey hair tied up in a bun, complemented by fully black attire, in front of a pair of huge, golden-brown doors.  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," she said before exiting through the double doors. Noire and Bella exchanged a look of glee tinged with terror. William walked over to them with Nott, Burkes, and two other girls in tow.<br>"I'm assuming you all know Dorian and Charlus, and this is Taline Davis and Hemora Selwyn. Taline, Hemora, this is Noire Gaunt, Bellatrix Black, Gavriel Greengrass, and Rabastan Lestrange," he introduced. We all nodded at each other in greeting.  
>"So where do you think you're going to be going?" Taline asked, her voice soft. Taline was quite a pretty petite thing, with silky black curls, a delicate heart-shaped face, dark mocha colored skin, and doe brown eyes, which Hemora was quite plain, though her aura exuded a sense of peace and happiness. She was tall with straight blonde hair, smooth alabaster skin, and beedy brown eyes' hidden behind a set of black framed glasses, but her eyes' and smile were gentle and accepting.<br>"Slytherin," Bella said, "Everyone in my family has been in Slytherin for centuries, with a few Ravenclaws. So, Taline, I've never heard of a wizarding family called Davis," subtle disgust entered her voice.  
>"My brother and I are purebloods, but after our father, Edward Cromwell died, our mother remarried a half blood named Carl Davis, so yeah," she said, obviously awkward with explaining her situation. Noire was extremely sympathetic, Taline would face enough prejudice because of her mother's remarriage to a half-blood, but having to explain her circumstances every time to clear up the confusion had to be awkward.<br>"Well its a pleasure to meet you Taline," Noire said with a warm smile, and she meant it. Taline gave her a hesitant smile back, but upon realizing that Noire was sincere, her smile became full-blown and literally lit up her entire face. Before they could continue their conversation, McGonagall came back into the hall, and the double doors opened.  
>Everyone walked into the Great Hall, awe written across their features, as they stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall the looked like the night sky. "This is amazing," Hemora gasped, staring at the ceiling, as they walked down the aisle between the four tables. One was Slytherin, you could tell them apart from a mile away, they all were sitting up straight, talking in genteel, quiet tones to each other. Next to them were the Gryffindors, talking and laughing loudly, shoving each other, and doing who knows what else in a childish manner. On the right side of the isle was the Ravenclaw table, where there were numerous books, quills, and pieces of parchment on the table, everyone talking in quiet intense tones, a little laughter mixed in. Finally there was the the Hufflepuff table, where laughter and hugs, mixed into vivacious conversations could be heard. Looking up front there was a small wooden stool, Professor McGonagall standing next to it with a brown, thread-bare looking hat in her hands. Behind her was a table filled with many professors, in the center, an eccentric looking old man, with a goofy smile on his face.<br>"I will call you up one by one by your name, and you will be Sorted," Professor McGonagall called.  
>Suddenly a voice whispered behind the group of purebloods, "Pss." Noire looked behind her, and saw a familiar face at the Ravenclaw table smile at her. She tapped Bella on the shoulder and they quietly crept back as Dumbledore welcomed the first years.<br>"Meda!" Bella exclaimed hugging her older sister. Meda smiled back, brown eyes' glistening with happiness.  
>"I just wanted to wish you good luck, you too Noire! Now go, McGonagall is about to start calling you all up," Meda said, pushing the two first years forward with a smile. They grinned back at her, before slipping back next to their friends.<br>"Ahmed, Kahlia," McGonagall called. "SLYTHERIN!"  
>"Abbott, Gregory," "HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting went through the A's, and then Bella was called,<br>"Black, Bellatrix," the hall got silent, everyone knew the reputation of the Blacks, and expected nothing less of Bellatrix Black. Noire squeezed her hand, before pushing her forward. Bella sat, the minute the hat touched her head it called, "SLYTHERIN!" The entire Slytherin table got up in applause, because no one had expected any different from a Black. Next Black was called up.  
>"Black, Sirius," everyone expected after his cousin's sorting that he'd be in Slytherin as well, at worst in Ravenclaw, but no one was prepared for what the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was silent, everyone staring in shock, a <em>Gryffindor<em> Black? It was unheard of! Sirius quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table. After Sirius, Elizabeth Bones, to everyone's surprise was Sorted into Slytherin, along with Taline, and a muggle-born named Lena D'Aramitz, and Charlus Burke. Soon after, Noire was called, up, and she was shaking, if Sirius, a _Black_ was sorted into Gryffindor, then she could be too. Noire was terrfied.  
>"Gaunt, Noire," McGonagall called, her voice wavering on Noire's last name. Dumbledore looked up with a serious expression at the sound of her name. Putting on her mask, she gracefully strode forward and sat on the tiny stool. <em>'A Gaunt'<em> A voice said in her head. It took nearly all her training not to scream in surprise. "Yes," she spoke back in her mind. _'I have not Sorted one of you since your father many years ago, and before that Lord Voldemort himself, though I suspect you already know that.' _"You would be correct," she replied. "_Hmm, where to place you, plenty of courage, though supressed,' _fear shot through Noire at the thought of being placed in Gryffindor, her parents would kill her, she remembered only too well her last beating, and that was for bad mouthing Celine Rowle, who in Noire's opinion deserved it. _"Loyalty you have, but the work ethic is only there when it suits you, as a means to an end, so Hufflepuff is out. You do enjoy reading and are very intelligent, but I fear you would be bored with the Ravenclaws, for though they are intellectually stimulating, there are quite lacking in social skills. That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin." _ 'Please not Gryffindor,' she begged in her mind. "_Why is that, the Gryffindors are loyal friends, but I don't think you would fit there either, you are too defensive and closed off, leaving only SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat called out, causing Noire to let out a sigh of relief. She handed the hat to McGonagall, then strode over to the Slytherin Table, where everyone was clapping, with Bass howling in a very non-Slytherin way, that would have given Noire's mother a heart-attack if she had seen. When she reached the table, Bella grinned at her.  
>"Knew it," Bella said, "And you were stressing yourself out for nothing." Noire raised an eyebrow at that.<br>"I do believe that was you Bella," she said, causing Bella to stick her tongue out, smiling.  
>At the end of the evening, Gavriel, William, Rabastan, Dorian, Lydia Flint, Hemora, Eris Royale, Severus Snape, and Alina Macmillan were all sorted into Slytherin after Noire, while Potter and all his cronies were in Gryffindor to everyone's delight, it would give them a proper excuse to hex the unsuspecting Gryffindors.<br>As they walked up to the Slytherin Common Room that night, Noire couldn't help but smile, thinking that maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own any of the canon Harry Potter characters in this story, other than those I created, though I do not claim their last names for some of them whose names I grabbed from the series, unfortunately those all belong to the illustrious JK Rowling.**

**Warnings for the story:**** There is abuse, a lot of OC characters, but no slash between canon characters.**

So Noire Gaunt, I know you Harry Potter fans are objecting, let me say, this is EXTREMELY AU for the Marauder's period, debating whether to continue it to a second book after I finish this one. Anyway, this one will be covering all seven years for Noire at Hogwarts, though I will probably not go that into depth year 1-4 because the real plot of the story climaxes in year five, which will be in detail with year six, seven, and after.

Next off, I know I was spouting off a lot of names last chapter, and it might be confusing to list them all, so I will put them down here, all these names are important, though I'm not going to tell you who's with who, how people go evil, like Bellatrix, most probably suspected it was her but wasn't sure since she seemed like a normal kid. Hehe, lets just say her and Noire are extremely close, and Sirius and Noire after the Accident, haven't been close since. There is romance in Noire's life, but who is it. Also there will be a lot fo derogatory commentary towards muggle borns and half bloods so be warned, they are purebloods raised so, it doesn't make them bad people, its just the way that they are raised. Anyway here are the names:

*If house not stated means they are in Slytherin  
>Kahlia Ahmed (1) half-blood<br>Lena D'Aramitz (1) muggle-born

Octavius Flint (3) pureblood  
>Lydia Flint (1) pb<p>

Victoire Fawley (6) Gryffindor All Noire's cousins, their father was brother with Noire's mother, and they had a sister who married Abraxas Malfoy.  
>Eveline Fawley (3)<br>Sebastien Fawley (Bass) (2)

Lucius Malfoy (2) (Noire's cousin)

Andromeda Black (5) Ravenclaw (Meda)  
>Narcissa Black (2)<br>Bellatrix Black (1)

Noire Gaunt (1)  
>Philippe Gaunt (little brother, who is 7)<p>

Sirius Black (1) Gryffindor  
>Regulus Black (little brother who is 10)<p>

Taline Cromwell-Davis (1)  
>Lewis Cromwell-Davis (little brother is 10)<p>

Hemora Selwyn (1)  
>Astoria Selwyn (age 10)<p>

Amelia Bones (one year out of Hogwarts, age 18)  
>Edgar Bones (3) Hufflepuff<br>Elizabeth Bones (1)  
>Conner Bones (age 10)<p>

Charlus Burke (1)  
>Violetta Burke (age 10)<p>

Marlene Mckinnon (1) she is an important character later on  
>Christine McKinnon (age 10)<p>

Pandora Royale (3) (Luna's mother, heads up) Ravenclaw  
>Eris Royale (1)<p>

Killian Macmillan (4) Gryffindor  
>Alina Macmillan (1)<p>

Castor Bulstrode (4)  
>Maria Bulstrode (2) <p>

Soren Mulciber (3)  
>Thalia Mulciber (age 10)<br>Nara Mulciber (age 7)

Frederick Travers (3)

Walden Macnair (3)  
>Elisabeth Macnair (age 7)<br>Jonathen Macnair (age 7)

Emilia Jugson (3) Ravenclaw  
>Thorin Jugson (age 10)<p>

Toran Gibbons (age 10)  
>Lorraine Gibbons (age 8)<p>

Thorfinn Rowle (3)  
>Celine Rowle (were you wondering who the girl that Noire dislikes so much is, she is Thorfinn Rowle's little sister!) (2)<p>

Vivian Crouch (age 10)  
>Barty Crouch Jr (age 7)<p>

Antonin Dolohov (Noire is actually good friends with him, I know WHAT? but its true, he wasn't ALWAYS evil) (2)

Gavriel Greengrass (1)

William Parkinson (yep Pansy's dad) (1)

Sidonie Lestrange (6)  
>Rodolphus Lestrange (2)<br>Rabastan Lestrange (1)

Socrates Yaxley (2)  
>Radelle Yaxley (2)<p>

Alecto Carrow (age 10)  
>Amycus Carrow (age 10)<br>Echona Carrow (age 8)

Elladora Avery (3)  
>Benjamin Avery (2)<p>

Lysandra Nott (3)  
>Dorian Nott (1)<p>

Evan Rosier (2)

Severus Snape (1)

Augustus Rookwood (3)

Petunia Evans (muggle)  
>Lily Evans (1) Gryffindor<p>

James Potter (1) Gryffindor

Remus Lupin (1) Gryffindor

Peter Pettigrew (1) Gryffindor  
>Marie Pettigrew (age 5)<p>

Alice Blackthorn (1) Gryffindor  
>Hope Blackthorn (age 8)<p>

Frank Longbottom (1) Gryffindor

Molly Prewitt (one year out of Hogwarts)  
>Gideon Prewitt(2) Gryffindor<br>Fabian Prewitt (2) Gryffindor

Arthur Weasley (two years out of Howarts)

Xenophilius Lovegood (3) Ravenclaw

John Dawlish (2) Gryffindor  
>Anna Dawlish (age 9)<p>

Albert Wilkes (age 10)

There they are enjoy, if I forgot a DE family, let me know. Also, Noire is friend with most of the purebloods because she is from a DE or deatheater family, though only time will tell if she follows that path, you never know. Btw, the insinuations of abuse are right on, it is common for corporal punishment and discipline to the purebloods, abuse to everyone else to be enforced on pureblood children to mold them, so it will get pretty down there and messed up. No rape, absolute no sexual abuse, maybe during a DE attack later on, it may occur but no parent/ child sexual abuse, I'm sorry I just can't write that. Some authors are brilliant enough that they can, I can be cruel to my characters but I can't write that.


End file.
